The Adventures of Ming Ming
by Famotill
Summary: Hi, I'm Ming-Ming Yaguchi. I'm your normal college student, well normal by the standards of a meta-human. That's right, I'm a badass super hero. My power? Super strength …and some pretty gnarly equipment. Now I don't wear all that shiny spandex, but I ...
1. Ming 1  Villains 0

_**This is my first DC fanfic story so I apologize in advance for any canon mistakes I make. Please feel free to review and give me any tips as I'm sure I need them. Thanks and hope you enjoy ^ ^**_

"_Hi, I'm Ming-Ming Yaguchi. I'm your normal college student, well normal by the standards of a meta-human. That's right, I'm a badass super hero. My power? Super strength …and some pretty gnarly equipment. Now I don't wear all that shiny spandex, but I figure I can still make a difference in the world. I'm Ming, and this is my story"_

I'm not completely sure how I got my powers. Unlike most I was born

with them, but genetically neither of my parents carry the meta-human trait. The powers have always been sort of an ice-breaker, and they've allowed me to make new friends. Of course most of them are terrified of me. I'd be afraid too if I was friends with a girl who could break my spine in with a backslap. They've also allowed me to get some pretty cool scholarships to Met-U in Metropolis. Well, not entirely, my grades also contributed to that. Anyway, I'm a college student now. I really like it, but my grades have been slipping lately with all of the unwanted attention I've garnered. Recently a columnist for the "Chinatown Garden Gossip" saw my abilities. I hit this robber with a little to much zeal, and wouldn't ya know, she saw. She followed me home, and kept asking me questions. Against my better judgment, I answered almost all of them. Including, my e-mail and phone number.

There is a silver-lining. I recently got a private e-mail from "Savior

Core". A kick-ass organization full of super-heroes who travel all around the world. They said they'd be interested in testing me out in some battle simulations. Imagine if I could take on the Joker or Sinestro! That would be freaking amazing. These thoughts cloud my head throughout Biological Warfare. I can't even pay attention to my professor, and I just spend my time doodling. It doesn't matter anyway, he's been doing a lesson on defusing a radioactive bomb all week. Talk about simple. Anyway, the bell rings and I almost make my way out the door.

"Ms. Yaguchi," I hear my professor call to me.

"Yes, Mr. Grahm?"

"A young man in strange get-up dropped this by my desk earlier before you arrived. He asked me to give it to you. I'm not sure what it is, and I promise I haven't looked." Mr. Grahm is one of my favorite professors he can be pretty funny when he wants to be, and he always makes me feel better.

"Thanks, professor. I've gotta go!" I run off. It's back home for me. I've got an hour before work. It's no problem though, I live right downstairs from my mother's Ramen Shop, and across the way from my father's equipment shop. I'd prefer working at my father's shop, but after I accidentally knocked over and destroyed a whole shipment of electronical goodies, I was "grounded" and by grounded I mean fired, and rushed over to my mother's shop. She's a bit smarter than my dad, seeing as I stay in the back the whole time here.

I get to my house after taking to a few rooftops, and gliding the rest of the way. My super strength can actually allow me to cling onto air currents and glide. It's pretty cool with a little bit of a "Winnie the Pooh" vibe. I head upstairs too quickly for my mother to send me on an errand. I head into my room, lock the door and tear away at my latest acquired item. I proceed to opening the box and see what appears to be a watch or some sort of wrist communicator, and an instruction manual. Normally I wouldn't need the manual, but this was advanced, even for me. I follow the instructions and press the corresponding buttons to gain access into whatever network I was supposed to be accessing. I heard some static, and then a voice.

"I see you've got it up and running. Excellent. I'm Oracle, and this is your communicator. Consider it a token of appreciation for that robber you apprehended the other day. I and other heroes will be contacting via an encrypted signal only accessible by heroes. We will relay messages, briefings, and missions to you through this. It will also serve as a projector screen for important information. The communicator can scan your physical aura and analyze your abilities, possible upgrades, current statistics, and items you've acquired. It also has a GPS navigator equipped into it. The map is equipped with a voice module that will guide you in the right path should you toggle a waypoint. The communicator's two most important features are it's teleportation and equipment programs. Through the teleportation program, you will be able to teleport via the communicator to a rally point set up by other heroes, or to the Justice League Watchtower. For now, your signal is blocked off from accessing the tower. Finally the gear you collect throughout your travels can be equipped via nano-technology. The abilities or statistics, whether higher or lower, from the equipment you gain will be transferred onto you if you choose to equip them. However, through technology created by the Green Lantern, Batman, and myself, you will be able to gain the statistics from the gear without actually wearing it. It's tricky to explain, but the communicator is capable of projecting energy similar to that of the Green Lantern's. This energy is channeled through gear by the communicator. It reads the equipment's statistics and equips you with said statistics with or without wearing that gear. It's quite impressive if I do say so myself. So, any questions?"

I look on at the communicator in awe. I'm practically drooling over how amazing this technology is. "Just one….is there a blueprint for this device? I'd spend the rest of my life recreating it! It's amazing!" This stifles a laugh from Oracle, but I'm only half kidding.

"No, sorry, but maybe we could get together some time and start a project. For now you're needed at the Midtown Police Station. Just show them you're communicator and ask to speak with Agent Miles."

"Yes ma'am, but I have work. No offense, but I'm way more afraid of my mother than Superman…"

"Okay, I'll get right on it" within a blink Oracle's face and voice is gone. I wonder what she mea-

"Ming-Ming!" I hear my mother scream for me as the power goes out. I hear her stomping up the stairs. For some reason she always thinks I'm the reason for power outages, so my last few inventions caused a power outage for four blocks, it's no big deal. Then I hear more static.

"Hurry, run!" With the sound of Oracle's voice I bolt out my window onto the rooftop. I get a good distance from my house before I stop for breath.

"I've never ran so fast in my life." I look down at the watch to see Oracle laughing.

"Nothing some equipment and upgrades won't fix. For now, get to the police station. Try accessing your Navigation Hub or Nav Hub." I follow her directions and press a button. A large map of Metropolis appears as a hologram. I touch it, and to my surprise it interacts. A few more times of trial and error, and I've set up a waypoint to my destination. A red light shines on the communicator projecting a small red light that points in the direction of the police station. After some voice navigation I arrive at the police station. I make my way inside.

"Ma'am if you'd like to file a report I'll have to ask you to take a seat over there." I look on at the secretary. She seems to be middle aged with signs of wrinkles and grey hair withering away at her youth. I show her my watch, but she just stares blankly at me.

"Cool watch, now take a seat." I follow her directions, and await Agent Miles. What seems like an hour later I hear some static.

"Ming, what are you doing?"

"I'm waiting at the police station." I look down to see Oracle once again.

"No, you're waiting at a Law Firm for an Agent Miles who isn't even there."

"That would explain the crappy service." I stick my tongue out at the rude secretary who spent the entire time looking at me weirdly and obnoxiously typing away at her computer. She looks over at me talking to my "watch". "You were right it is a pretty cool watch," I say as I march out of the office rather triumphantly.

Ming- 1, Villains - 0


	2. Guess What? I'm a Hero

I make my way casually over to the police station. I show an officer my communicator and he takes me to Agent Miles. I almost laugh when I see him. He stands at about 3 feet and five inches. He can't be very intimidating.

"You must be….Ling Yaguchi."

"It's, Ming-Ming, actually"

"Eh, your name could be Chun-La for all I care." Well that certainly wasn't very nice. I don't know what his problem is, but he doesn't seem very sociable.

"Uh, yeah good one. Anyway, a woman named Oracle told me to come here to find you." I figure I'd match his "Hey I'm a tough guy asshole" attitude with "Hey I'm a sarcastic bitch", but I'm not the best with sarcasm and it tends to come out as if I'm at best half-serious.

"Yeah that's right. I'm your man. I'll be taking you to the location of your simulation training." I didn't understand why I couldn't just go myself, but I wasn't in the mood for any more of his rude remarks. I take his lead to a beat up Police Squad vehicle. It looks like it's ready to fall apart, but I don't let this bother me. "Maybe when you're big enough, you can ride in the front. Right now, you gotta get to the back. It has child locks don't worry." This guy is really getting on my nerves, and it's really not a good idea to get on my nerves. I let out a primitive growl though too low for him to hear. I make my way into the back of the squadron. It smells like wet dog and old cheese. The seats are ripped up, and look really dingy. I try and hold my breathe to protect myself from the odor to no avail. I doubt even Wonder Woman could fend off this odor. The agent begins driving. He turns on the radio, and as I would've guessed it's classic rock and country.

"You're back with Metro-Rock K-91.26, your source for classics from all of your favorite artists." I decide to mess with the officer, and pull out a small spider like device from my backpack. I do this without him noticing, so much for detective skills. After a minute or so of reprogramming, the bug jams the signal, and an urban radio station turns on.

"What the? Uh, talk about garbage." The agent just frustrates himself further by trying to change the station back. "You here this crap back there? All of these urban artists are dirtballs. Especially that 'Platinum R' character. I don't trust him as far as I can throw him, and I'm the worst javelin thrower in history." I drown out his complaining with some music of my own. Thankfully, technology is once again my savior from the evil clutches of boredom. He was right though, that Platinum R guy has been spitting out a lot of crappy tracks lately. I guess it's just quantity over quality.

After thirty minutes of awkward silence and the aroma of cheese we arrive at our destination. We approach a woman. She's clad in a red and white jumpsuit and white shin-high high heeled boots. She also has red, white, and yellow gloves on. To top it off she wears a white beret with a red bat symbol. She doesn't peg me as a member of the bat family. Don't get me wrong, she seems heroic, but she doesn't seem all that serious. Actually she has a playful and flirty aura about her. The woman is a beautiful girl, far prettier than me, and she seems to be around my age.

"She's all your Belle." With that Miles leaves, and I breathe a sigh of relief. A few more snide remarks, and I may have flattened his face.

"Please, don't call me that. Thanks again."She also appears to be of Spanish descent based on her accent. This "Belle" woman waves him off, and I look on at her. "Hi, you must be Ming-Ming. I'm Bella Nunez. You ready for your first assignment."

"I sure am!" I think I may be a little too excited, but I can't help it. It's always been a dream of mine to use my powers and knowledge for the greater good.

"Great attitude, but keep in mind this is only a simulation. If it gets to be too much for you, just say the word. Now follow me inside." I follow her into the decrepit building. It doesn't look much like an HQ or anything. It's an old warehouse, which seems to be absolutely vacant. I then follow her down a few flights of stairs. I look in amazement at the transformation. Sure it's a little generic, but the futuristic and metallic look is always impressive. This place is decked out with all sorts of weaponry, technology, and a training facility. "It isn't much, I know, but for now this will be your safe house. Along with a few other junior super heroes."

"So, what is it that this simulation does?"

"The simulator evaluates your energy source primarily. It will determine who is most fit to be your mentor. It will also analyze your fighting ability, and your current statistics. The simulator allows us to evaluate your performance, and how you may react to certain situations. So do your best okay. Make your way over to the teleporter, and we can begin, okay?" I like her much better than Agent 'Cheese'.

"Sure, let's do it!" I make my way over to the teleportation device. I give a thumbs up, and then after a few button clicks from Bella, I begin to feel my body distort. In the next second I'm in a crime ridden Gotham. My communicator sounds.

"Batman has requested you for this mission. Joker's partner in crime, Harley Quinn is raising chaos at the Gotham University. Find out the cause of this unprovoked attack, and arrest Quinn before it's too late. Oracle out." With that the communicator gives off an orange light pointing me in the right direction. The simulation is very gritty, and realistic to the point that it borders scary. I make my way to the University. A woman wearing jester's clothing is smashing up things around the vicinity, with a few goons following suit. I approach her.

"I suggest you put your weapon down and surrender, or else this is gonna get ugly." My hands ball up into tightened fists. I'm ready for a fight.

"So, you've decided to join tha party, eh? Well what's a party without a couple of gifts!" With her words large gifts descend from the sky, apparently from a blimp above. The presents begin to explode, and I get knocked back by one. I begin to dodge the rest of the presents, but the explosions entail much mayhem. I charge forward towards Harley, and strike a few times. She dodges, and swings her hammer at me. I duck underneath, and punch forward. I knock her in the gut. Now she's mine. I charge forward at her again. I ring her up by her collar.

"What are you planning?" As I ask this she pushes me back, and begins to run away. I give chase, but she uses her environment to her advantage, and breaks the chase. She makes her way to the top of an abandoned church.

"Can't forget party favors! Howsa bout balloons!" With this a shaky ladder drops from the blimp, and Harley climbs up as she makes her way up onto the blimp. I quickly run up the building. I use the momentum from the building's ledge to propel myself forward. I just barely grab the ladder, and climb up it. I then make my way to the top.

"Last chance, what are you planning?" As the rain falls from the sky, and ominous darkness looms overhead. The lightning gives the night sky a more crazed appearance.

"They call him the Joker, but my pudding is no joke. He has a dream of a world where everybody is always laughin'. A whole world just bustin' fit to explode. KABOOOM!" For these last few seconds I freeze as I see her pull out an activation remote. I don't jump off in time, and with her final words, the entire blimp goes up in flames. It explodes while I'm still on it of course. The next few seconds I can feel myself coming back into reality. I have a major headache.

"Not bad for your first time, most lose her in the chase sequence." I am greeted by Bella's voice as she helps me to my feet, and walks me out of the teleporting room.

"Very impressive. You're zealous, and obviously committed." This voice isn't so familiar. I am greeted by a green man with tribal markings and tribal attire. He carries a large hammer.

"This is Wolfbane, Ming. I'm sure you've heard of Beast Boy. Wolfbane was infected by a similar monkey, which in turn caused a similar mutation for him. However he must have eaten his animal selections."

"Speaking of Beast Boy, I heard the Teen Titans have split up." I like to keep in touch with the world of heroes.

"Well, they've been doing their own things lately. They couldn't be teens forever. Especially not Beast Boy" I look on at Bella, and smile.

"You and…." She smiles and bites her lower lip.

"Fingers crossed, but if either of you tell him that. I'll shoot you….multiple times." This makes me laugh, and I could tell that I'd like this hero thing. Still I was excited to hear my results.

"So how did I do?"

"Like I said, not bad. We've determined your strong points. One obviously being strength. The others are ; acrobatics, toughness, defense, and intellect. Your weak points are as follows ; speed, logic, influence, stamina, and reflexes. All things that can and will be improved. Based on the data, it appears you're genetically wired with super-strength. Lucky you, you'll be mentored by the one and only Superman." My face lit up, I was like a kid in the candy store. Except this was like a store….of…heroes, yeah bad comparison. Nonetheless I was excited. Superman was my all time favorite superhero. "He will be in contact with you soon Ming. Congratulations. Try and get some good night's rest. You'll need it."

I head out of the hidden HQ, and am greeted by the beautiful orange hue that is Metropolis at dusk. I decide to catch the bus home. I was too tired to deal with the rooftops and the possible criminals that might be up there. I get on the bus, which may I add smells worse than Agent Miles and his cheese car. Here I see Eleanor Goth. She's a meta-human like me. Eleanor hates just about everything, especially her name and her powers. From what I've heard she can use ghost abilities. In my opinion, it's some gnarly badassery, but in Eleanor Goth's case, it's a curse. I decide to try an experiment, and sit down next to her.

"Eleanor? What are you doing here." I had to play it off, as if I was thinking about here already.

"Just passing by." One thing that always creeped me out, was her monotonic tone. It was like an old butler in one of those crime movies.

"Guess What?" I try to start up an interesting conversation.

"I could guess….or you could just tell me." If you ask me, I'd say Eleanor's real super power is the ability to make any conversation go south with just one sentence.

"….Well okay. I just went through training to become a super hero! I'm gonna be a super hero."

"So" This confused me, I looked on at her baffled. "Thanks to the stunt you pulled with that thief, reporters have been rampaging campus with their questions and camera crews. A few others have been invited to both hero and villain groups, or brought to them without a choice. Not that it's much of your business, but I've been invited to the new Teen Titans." Well her attitude has completely crushed my mood. Ah, who cares what she thinks with her dark clothing, and ghost powers. I would kick her butt all over Met-U.

"So, are you gonna join?" Even though I am fed up with her attitude, joining a group like the Teen Titans is impressive.

"Of course. You know how many doors would open up in career fields, if membership in the Teen Titans was on my resume? Speaking of, what group did you say you were apart of again?"

"Not that _this _is much of _your _business, but I'm gonna be apart of Savior Core!" Now it's my turn to gloat.

"Eh, never heard of them." My jaw drops slightly. I'm stupefied. She manages to get the upper hand in any conversation. What a jerk. "Well I'd love to chat with you…"

"It's Ming"

"Right, I'd love to chat with you Ming, but my stop is coming up." She's lying.

"But, your house isn't up for another 10 blocks."

"Right." She says no more as she gets up and walks off the bus. Well, experiment failed. She managed to turn a pretty cool day into a lousy one. It's whatever I don't need her opinion. I've got my new super hero allies. My thoughts are cut short by an unnerving shake to the bus. The bus flies off of the road, crashing into a nearby park fountain. The citizens on the bus scream in horror. I make my way to the front to see what's going on.

"Ma'am, I'll have to ask you to remain on the bus. It looks like we have a super villain. Damn meta-humans, they think they own everything." After he says this I raise an eyebrow and clear my throat. "Oh….sorry".

"Don't worry about it. Just let me off. We don't have time to call the police. I'll have to handle this!" The bus driver follows my instructions. Finally, some-one's following _my _orders for a change. This victory is short lived, as I remember my current situation. I jump off of the bus. I see a costumed man carrying a woman. Not just any women…it's Eleanor! "Sir, I will have to ask you to unhand her. Wait a minute….is that. David Ormack? What are you doing. Put her down?"

The villain looks on at me, and even though it is in fact a classmate, David Ormack, he appears puzzled. "I have no idea who you're talking about. I am Camro Divad!"

"That's just David Ormack spelled backwards." David Ormack is a popular jock at our school. He isn't very bright. He's pretty much a breakfast club stereotype.

"Nu-uh. Ormack has a 'k' in it." Did I mention David Ormack was dumb?

"It doesn't matter who you are. Just put her down, and come quietly." Just like in the simulator, I am ready for a fight.

"You thing that's gonna stop the almighty Camro? Think again!" 'Camro' then proceeds to place his glowing hand on Eleanor's chest. Well at least that hasn't changed. He then drops her to the ground. His skin begins to fade. I look on. Did he just steal her ability? He appears behind me, and delivers a punch to my head. It was surprisingly hard, but I didn't feel much pain. It was gonna take more than that. I quickly whip around, and let loose a slugger, but it phases through him. I let loose a barrage of more punches, but the same result happens. I'd have never thought I'd see the day when David outsmarted me. I had to think fast, but there was not much I could do. He just phased through all of my attacks. Suddenly a powerful blast hits me in the gut and I'm knocked to the ground.

"Your power will belong to Camro!" He holds out his hand as he kneels down beside me. I can feel my life force being drained. Suddenly shots come from out of nowhere. I see Bella just before I pass out. I am awoken by familiar voices. My mother, father, and Bella.

"Thank goodness you're awake!" My mother rushes to my side. A tear streams down her delicately wrinkled face.

"Don't cry mom…"

"Now you realize the toll you must take as a super hero. Are you sure you're ready to take this leap of faith?" I look on at Bella, and I nod.

"I've never backed down from a fight, and I promise that I'll do what I have to in order to make my dreams come true. I'll fight for the dreams and freedom of everyone. I solemnly swear it!"

"Good, now try and get some rest. Oracle will be contacting you soon. She's gonna give you your first mission!"

"Okay, and Bella…what happened with David?"

"You mean Camro? He's being interrogated by the local police. Apparently the heroes aren't the only one's putting teenage meta-humans to use. Normally I'd disapprove, but due to the situation it's understandable for both sides."

"Any idea what ability he had?" I was wondering why everyone had such awesome powers. They all were starting to make mine look like crap. I mean all I do is punch stuff.

"No idea. I'm somewhat new to this myself. Ask Oracle, she knows everything about everyone." I nod at this and close my eyes slowly. I feel myself drift back to sleep.


	3. Might is Right

I am awoken by the sound of my mother's familiar screaming. "Ming Ming! It is seven o'clock and you have classes starting at nine thirty! Get up!"

I toss and turn in my bed, my body is still somewhat sore. "Just five more minutes mom…" I turn back towards my window and let my eyes close. Just two minutes later I hear the loud clamoring sound of pots being banged together. This is of course my mother, and I know now that I better get up.

The funny thing about my mom is, that despite her age, she is a kick ass ninja. Well she's retired, but you get my point. She was apart of some organization back in China, but every time I ask her about she just yells at me. I remember when my cousin had visited. He stole twenty dollars from her purse, and she obliterated him! Well she didn't obliterate him, but she kicked his ass. The type of ass kicking, that just makes even _you _worry about your own safety. Fearing the chance of that monster being brought back was enough encouragement for me. I hopped out of bed. I rolled my eyes, making sure my mother couldn't see. I dragged myself out of my room, down the hall, and into the bathroom. I hate mornings, but after I get out of the shower, I'm always good as new. I turn the shower on and let it get hot. In the meantime I grab my radio, and place it in the bathroom. Music is probably the best part of my morning ritual. It's always so full of energy and spirit which seems to trickle on down to me. I turn the radio on, and undress. I hop right into the shower. I can hear the DJ ready to play a new song.

"And you're here with DJ Super, and were back with a new jam by multi-millionaire artist Platinum R, you're listening to your one and only station for all of today's hits, Wonder Jamz 86.6" Following the DJ's voice is Platinum R's latest song "World Goes 'Round". It has to do with money, sex, and butt cheeks. Just like most of the stuff on the radio nowadays. The music was made for my age group, and even I have to admit the beat is catchy. I catch myself singing to the lyrics.

"Money makes the world go round, if you ain't living then you dead, all the fly chicas in my bed. Money makes the world go round, nice whips, stacked chips, honey in the living room doing dips. Money makes the world go round, mucho dinero, flyer than a sparrow. Yo, I'm crazy like Arkham, a real dude off his-" my duet with the rapper is cut short by my mother screaming in the background.

"Ming! Shut up, and take a bath or else the world won't be the only thing going around!" Thanks mom, she's so good at embarrassing me, even when no-one else is around. I silently agree, and quickly shut my mouth. After roughly another twenty minutes, I am out of the shower. I get dressed after brushing my teeth and using some deodorant. I dry my hair with a cool little hair dryer I designed, and put it into my signature ponytails. I grab my backpack and head down the stairs. I go over to one of the tables in my mother's shop where a nice cool mug of orange juice, some pancakes, a banana, and eggs await me. My mother likes to go all out for my breakfast seeing as I don't eat much for lunch. I must admit, that the shop has a beautiful view of the street and a few buildings on the block. The glistening morning sunshine sparkles through the transparent windows. The light from the big yellow ball decorates the already oriental shop giving it a beautiful gleam. It's a wonderful sight that I cannot wait to explore once again. I finish my breakfast and make my way out the door.

I wish I could take to the rooftops to catch a glimpse at this magnificent beauty of nature, but I am still too hurt from last night's encounter with that douche bag. I have no choice but to catch the bus…again.

Luckily there weren't any strange people on the bus today, but there was no doubt I'd be late to class. Damnit, I hate traffic! It seems there is always a red light in Metropolis. It's everywhere you go. Don't get me wrong, safety is important, but come on! After taking three buses to my location, I finally get to the park bus stop. The park isn't too far from the school. I look at the clock in the middle of the park, and see that it is 9:45. Of course. More awkward stares from my peers as I waltz in late. This super hero thing wasn't going so great for me, and as fun as it could potentially be, it seemed to be kicking my butt. I make my way to the campus, close enough to see that this isn't a normal day. Cops have the place surrounded, and I can see students and reporters running all over the place. I also see multiple heroes and villains, not that I differentiate the factions. I rush over to the scene, but I am blocked by multiple police officers and their vehicles.

"Sorry ma'am. As you can probably see it isn't very safe to be on campus right now. Some badies have been injecting meta-humans with a strange toxin that turns them into mindless zombies. If you have been infected I ask that you please go to a quarantine site where you can be treated."

I look on in horror. My friends, and even my enemies are in there getting turned into zombie food. I wish I could do something…anything, but could I really risk getting infected. What if I got in a super heroes way or something? This would mean trouble for me. I decide to listen to the officer, and make my way to a crowd of citizens and reporters. I look over to a familiar reporter. Her name is Carmen Vice.

"Yes Jason, I'm standing just a few feet away from a catastrophic meltdown on the campus of Metropolis University. The prestigious college was victim to many attacks before, but none like this. Biological warfare appears to be today's horrific example. Young meta-human students are being transformed into vicious zombie-esque beings that feed on their peers. Not much word on their abilities just yet, but I have witnessed a few of them fly off in the distance. The police are doing their best to contain said individuals with the aid of local heroes. Power Girl is believed to be inside protecting some of the uninfected students against Parasite and an unnamed accomplice. We will deliver more news as this power struggle develops further. I'm Carmen Vice, Channel 7 news."

This is torture! I need to help them, I have to do something! I can't just stand by. Though it's obvious Super Girl is on the task, Superman must have not needed me. I also wonder who that accomplice could be. Just then I hear a loud explosion from within the campus. The crowd looks on in horror with widespread gasps. A woman dressed in red and black attire exits from the caved in wall of the university library. She is followed by a strange being that I really cannot see much of. They make their escape with meta-zombies following suit. Police rush in. I run over past the police tape and road blocks. I make my way to the side of the building, and catch the sight of Power Girl sprawled out on the floor in a lecture room. This can't be good. I am immediately pulled away from my thoughts by none other than Superman.

"Ming, what are you doing here. Haven't you heard. It's too dangerous for meta-humans such as yourself." He looks on at me with gentle and genuine eyes.

"I am a hero, I need to protect people!"

"How can you protect others if you can't protect yourself. You are already injured from your battle last night-" not sure how he knows about that "and putting yourself at risk is nothing heroic. To be frank, it's stupidity. Look, you're a smart girl. You are an ally to us, and I understand that your intentions are pure, but you should let the police do their job. We'll make sure Power Girl is fine, don't worry. In the meantime, it looks like you won't be on campus for a while. I think you should relax for the next two days, and then you can contact Oracle or myself. One of us should have a mission for you." I nod in agreement and turn around. As I walk off he calls to me "Just be careful, okay?" I nod again and continue to walk back to the safe zone past the road blocks and police tape. What a day, but at least I sort of wasn't the screw up this time. I can count that as a victory, right?

A few hours later, I'm back home. My father and mother are worried about me, and have forced me to stay down in the Ramen Shop. My father closed the shop early once he saw the news.

"Ming, I'm not to sure I want you to be a hero. Look at what could have happened to you! You could have been turned into one of those-those freaks! I'm not about to have my daughter become a zombie." My dad tried his hardest to be assertive, but it wasn't his strong suit.

"Dad, I'm fine. As for being a hero, mom was a ninja! You were a fisherman. Hmm, should I be a cool and beloved hero or a fisherman. I'm sorry but I don't think cutting up fish is that great of a life." I didn't mean to be so rude, but there was no way I was turning back now.

"But you have greater opportunities than I did. You can be so much more without risking your safety." My dad wasn't very good at arguing, but he has a pretty good point.

"As long as I'm a meta-human my life will always be at risk. It's better that I be prepared." Unfortunately for him I have the better point. I see a tear stroll down my father's middle-aged face. He hurries out of the room, and heads upstairs.

"Ming…," my mother looks on at me with genuine concern. This is a rare facial expression for her. "Your father and I just want you to have a beautiful life. We don't want to see you killed. It would tear us apart." She walks over to me and takes a seat across from me, placing her hand on my shoulder. "You are our only child, and we love you. Your decision will not change that, we just wish that you would truly think it over. It is very dangerous. I know from experience." My mother gave me a kiss on the cheek and rubbed it with her rough fingers. She smiled at me, and got up. She headed to the back of the shop where I could here water running. She was doing the dishes.

I was completely shocked by this. I'm always the one who has to do the dishes. They are really scared. I never thought about the toll this could take on my parents.

It is 11 at night, and I cannot get to sleep. I am more spent tonight than I ever was. This whole day was a day that got me thinking. For one- I was so eager to become a hero that I never thought about the consequences. My parents and I will be in constant danger from my enemies. It could interfere with college, and could screw me over come exam time. Not to mention all of the training and fatigue. Plus all of this traveling. There are so many negatives so I can't understand why I am struggling with this decision. I really want to be a hero, and something tells me I won't be backing down now.

My second problem is the fact that I've been trying to figure out what the definition of a hero is. I know it sounds silly, but after today I can't help but wonder. Is a hero a tactical person who must defend themselves first to ensure the safety of others, or is it a person who just rushes into a situation risking the chance of getting everyone killed. Maybe they're just different types of heroes, but I'd like to think of myself as a nice blend. I decide to solve this problem right now. I pull out my laptop and do some searching. I find the definition! Something bugs me though. The male definition is as follows:

"_A man distinguished by exceptional courage and nobility and strength" _

Sounds pretty cool, right? Now check out the definition of heroine:

"_A woman possessing heroic qualities or a woman who has performed heroic deeds"_

Now don't get me wrong, I'm no feminist, but it seems that the definition for a hero is a little more honorable than the definition of a heroine. Maybe I'm thinking too much into this, but it seems that in order for a woman to be considered a heroine, they must perform heroic deeds. A _hero _on the other hand just needs to be strong. This is probably just some late night issue that I'm only addressing cause I'm really tired, but I never understood why woman couldn't just be a hero. Are we different? I don't think so, but like I said I'm really tired and talking out of my butt right now. I close my laptop, and I turn over in my bed with my covers keeping me warm.

I wake up the next day and decide to watch the news. I get my remote from the top of my night stand and point it at the flat screen on the wall. The story seems interesting so I keep it on.

"Investigators believe that they have discovered the Parasite's accomplice yesterday morning. The biological attack on the campus has left a strain on students and Metropolis' police force all thanks to a woman who calls herself 'Madame Screech'. Not much is known about this woman, but she is known to be very powerful. She was responsible for more than 500,000 dollars in damage. This woman is still at large. If anyone has any information about her current whereabouts contact Channel 7 news with the number provided on screen." I always loved a "news accent" they're always so debonair. I look over and to my surprise my mother has made me breakfast in bed. I grab some orange juice off of the small table, one of those ones with wheels. If there is one thing I hate it's coffee. It's really gross and it stains your teeth. It's so bitter and just-blek! I prefer juice. It's good for my body, and keeps me fueled for the day.

I knew the next two days would be boring, and so I decided I'd occupy myself with some old western movies. Today's is Jonah Hex. It's actually a documentary on the western hero, but it's still interesting. I am snuggled up with my stuffed panda and two nice and warm blankets. My mom brings up some lunch on the wheeled table. There isn't much of a story here. It's just kind of a cycle. I know that those questions that were in my head last night will resurface. For now though I am content with staying in bed and following Superman's orders.

That sounds so weird…

"Superman's orders…," I say to myself quietly. By time it's night I've already had dinner, and have watched half of my old western movies. I decide to grab my laptop. I know I should be focused on healing, but I look up the Super family. You know; Superman, Supergirl, Power Girl, etcetera. After looking up some stuff about them I move onto the Amazonian females. They inspired me to pursue heroism in the first place. Interestingly enough I discover that Wonder Girl has her own blog. It even has it's own video feed that's updated nearly everyday. I decide to check out some of the pictures and their subtitles.

"I hate liars. Anyone who cheats, or steals, or tries to push other people around," I can agree with her there. "Or make you do what they want just because they're stronger!" I guess she wouldn't like my mother than, hehehe. "But I especially hate when they try to make the whole world like they are. Using their lies to make people into slaves. That's when I have to get all Amazon on their ass. Hey it's true that might doesn't make right, but sometimes it sure helps." This small bit of text is uplifting an validates everything I imagined a hero to be. If I ever get the chance to meet her, I'll make sure I thank her. With a new bit of hope, and an understanding of what a hero _really _is, I can get this final day of rest over with in peace.

**Hero- **A male _or _female who believes and participates in protecting others from people who lie, cheat, steal, push others around, or who try to impose their will upon others. This person is strong willed and fights for what they believe is right. Sometimes it may not be about protecting others, but when it is, for a hero, might does make right. Or at least it helps.


End file.
